


Then Comes Love

by goldensilence32



Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: F/F, bestfriends, friendswithbenefits, takingthenextstep, thencomeslove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensilence32/pseuds/goldensilence32
Summary: The first time Chelsea Grayson and Raven Baxter slept together, it was by accident. They were both in their thirties, divorced with kids, living together under one roof. The best of friends since they were children, neither of them had ever imagined they’d end up in bed together. A night out together had started out so innocently… Rae and Chels went going out.
Relationships: Raven Baxter & Chelsea Daniels, Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Rae and Chels Went Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually the premise for that first fic I posted but I got carried away and it went a different direction but anyway, here it is haha :) Enjoy! I don’t own the characters in any way shape or form, just this idea. Rated M for obvious reasons. The plan for this fic is that it spans the first 3 seasons. It picks up right after Raven and Chelsea go clubbing. I hope you like it! Please be gentle in the comments haha  
> -AG

Chelsea Grayson stood in their room, spinning in slow circles with her arm twisted behind her back. The stupid zipper. Raven was taking her turn in their washroom. Getting de-glammed was a pain in the ass. If they were being honest, they weren’t exactly sober. The kids had no clue, thank goodness. Neither wanted to have a conversation about alcohol, at least not yet. Finding the cushion on the sidewalk had sobered them up a bit but now that the kids were asleep, they could each feel their last round creeping up on them. No one was blackout drunk but the buzz was enough to make things just a little bit harder. 

“Chels, you good, girl?” said Raven as she walked into the room, floored as she watched the redheaded best friend spin round and round. Raven smiled as she saw Chelsea’s jewelry and tiny purse scattered around the room. She understood. She had done the same and had immediately peeled herself out of her sequined butterfly outfit and into her pajama pants and shirt. 

“Gosh, no, Rae, this is impossible. Goddamn fucking zipper,” replied Chelsea. Raven chuckled. She hadn’t seen intoxicated Chelsea in a long time. Chelsea was so much less PG when she had alcohol in her. She constantly swore, was unfiltered and open. She was bolder, more confident. Sometimes a little sluttier. They had had their partying phase in college and Raven had been her roommate. She knew when she didn’t come home… and when she brought someone home. It was shortlived for sure. 

“Chels, here, let me help you before you fall over.”

“Rae, I think I’m too old for this. I’m like afraid of the hangover and we didn’t even drink that much.” Chelsea turned around, leaning on the dresser for support. She rested her hands on the top and her forehead on top of them. She pushed her copper locks pushed to one side and draped over her shoulder. 

Raven couldn’t help but stare as she walked over to her. Her gaze starting at the bare skin at the nape of her neck, down the long expanse of her back to her sweet round ass to her long legs. Chelsea was hot, sexy, every word Raven could think of. Had she ever noticed it before or had she just not gotten laid in a long time? The last time was with Devon and that was just before they got divorced. Whatever, just another booze-soaked night with her best friend.

Raven couldn’t help but admire Chelsea’s curves. She realized Chelsea was more into the flowy tops and jeans look. It had been a while she since had put her body on display the way she had that night. She did wonder about the black and white undershirt but didn’t bother trying to question her on it.

Raven stood for a moment staring at Chelsea from behind. Come on, Baxter, calm yourself. What was she supposed to be doing again?

“Raaaaeeeee, come on, I don’t wanna be in this anymore,” whined Chelsea.

The zipper. Raven checked twice, either she was way more intoxicated than she realized or there was no zipper on her best friend’s ensemble. She pushed aside stray strands of hair from the nape of Chelsea’s neck. Her skin was so soft. She couldn’t help but notice her skin begin to speckle with goosebumps. Raven swallowed hard and proceeded to slowly drag her hand down her spine, stopping just above the crest of her ass. Chelsea’s breath quickened, “Rae.”

“Girl, there’s no zipper back here.”

“What?!” whispered Chelsea, a little too loudly, turning to face Raven, “How am I going to get out of this?”

“Chel-seaaaa, the zipper’s in the front, ya silly,” pointing down to the bright pink zipper between her breasts.

“Help me, I can’t.”

Raven shook her head and smiled, “Fine.”

Chelsea puffed her chest out, tilting her head back, her eyes closed. Raven grabbed the small tab with her right hand, her left migrating to Chelsea’s hip to steady her. Raven could feel her breath catch in her chest as she began to slowly unzip her friend. They had done this dance before, helping the other out after long booze-soaked nights but tonight felt different. Maybe because they were both single, older, wiser, needing to let loose just a little. Had Raven never noticed Chelsea like this before or had she just been holding it back?

Raven revealed more of the black top as she continued to lower the zipper, the pink dress parting. As she passed Chelsea’s navel, she realized that she would have to unwrap her down to the bottom of the fitted dress. She let out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding as her hand passed below Chelsea’s hips, exposing her black lace panties and creamy thighs. The journey felt endless and Raven couldn’t get enough. The dress opened to fall to either side of Chelsea’s body before she shrugged it off her shoulders. Chelsea lifted her arms and Raven chuckled. The cutest.

She grabbed the hem of Chelsea’s tank and slowly lifted it up her body, her fingers skimming her sides. Raven swallowed thickly, Chelsea looked damn good. As she pulled the top up over Chelsea’s head, her red locks fell and framed her face. Raven took a small step back to admire the sight in front of her. Messy auburn hair around a beautiful face and angular jaw, black lace bra and matching thong, soft pale skin, the small, pert breasts, flat stomach. Flames of arousal licked up Raven’s spine, a throbbing between her legs. Chelsea Grayson was drop-dead gorgeous.

“Raven.”

She looked up to see Chelsea’s big brown eyes darker than she had ever seen them before. Her pink lips were slightly parted before she bit her lip.

Raven felt a shift in the air as she watched Chelsea’s eyes look her up and down, taking a step toward her. Chelsea wrapped her arms around Raven’s neck before whispering, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For always taking care of me.”

Raven nodded. Chelsea was intoxicating. The faint smell of coconut shampoo wafted to her nostrils as she relished in the feeling of Chelsea surrounding her. Chelsea nuzzled her nose into her Raven’s neck and moaned softly. Raven wrapped her arms around the redhead, her fingertips slowly running up and down the middle of her back. Goosebumps prickled Chelsea’s skin. She was so soft, so responsive…

Chelsea lifted her head slowly, swallowing hard before her eyes met Raven’s. Her fingers stroked the soft skin at the back of Raven's neck, occasionally threading them through the long dark locks. They stood in silence, their breaths quickening. Chelsea licked her lips and Raven’s eyes dropped to look at the redhead’s mouth. That perfect fucking mouth. It was suddenly clear to her that she wasn’t the only person feeling the way she had been.

“Raven.”

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Rae and Chels Take the Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Chels take things a small step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to start this off but there's definitely more heat to come at some point. Enjoy! :)
> 
> -AG

Raven couldn’t help the moan at the back of her throat when she pressed her lips to Chelsea’s for the first time. Her hands palmed the redhead’s hips, pulling her impossibly close, body flush against hers. Chelsea’s arms wrapped around her neck as her tongue slipped past plump lips. Every part of Raven felt as though it was on fire.

Raven pushed Chelsea up against the door, frantic as her lips began a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses down the expanse of her long neck. As she began to nip and suck at the soft, flush skin, Chelsea moaned, her fingers lost in the raven locks. Her mind was a dense fog of Chelsea. She had never wanted anyone so badly before. The sounds coming from the auburn-haired beauty were making Raven’s head spin. Moans and gasps barely being contained by the perfect pink lips bruised by their frenzied kisses. 

Raven’s fingers toyed at the swell of Chelsea’s breasts before tracing the border of black lace. Chelsea flinched at the touch, her breath catching. Raven smiled, her lips continuing the assault on her skin as she allowed her fingers to then follow the shallow indents of Chelsea’s taut abdomen down to the thin fabric of her thong. Of course, a fucking thong. Raven had half a mind to turn her around and admire the view, the black a stark contrast to the pale skin but there were more pressing matters.

She swallowed hard as her hand crept past the only barrier that was keeping them straddling the line between platonomy. Raven’s heart raced as she found that Chelsea was bare; soft, smooth skin tickled her fingertips before playing with the copious wetness that had pooled between the redhead’s legs. 

“Raven, please,” begged Chelsea, her voice barely a whisper.

She didn’t need to be told twice. Raven gently pushed a finger into her, relishing the feeling of her hot, wet, heat. 

“More.”

Raven nodded, adding a second digit to their first fuck. Raven watched, eyes wide, as she thrust into Chelsea slowly at first. The redhead looked incredible; her head tilted back, pressed against the door, lips parted, chest rising and falling heavily with every ragged breath, hand clutching her own breast. Raven continued to observe her new lover as she quickened her pace. She watched as pink crept across Chelsea’s cheeks, down her neck, and across her breasts. Chelsea bit her lip as a stifled groan threatened to escape her. 

“Faster.”

Raven nodded, almost growling as she grabbed Chelsea’s leg, hoisting it up over her hip as she pushed into her faster. Raven could barely control herself, an almost pained throbbing between her legs. She squeezed them together in an attempt to find some relief. She only had one thing on her mind right now and it wasn’t her own pleasure. Chelsea clutched at Raven, her fingernails digging into her shoulders. Raven flinched but didn’t care. Her thumb grazed Chelsea’s swollen, sensitive nub. 

“Fuck.”

“What do you need?”

“Just don’t stop.”

Raven leaned forward and licked Chelsea’s bottom lip before moving her mouth to her ear. She took the lobe between her teeth and pulled eliciting a gasp from her partner. She repeated her action briefly before whispering, “Come for me, Chels.”

Raven’s fingers continued their assault as Chelsea bowed forward, leaning her head on Raven’s shoulder, her body wrapped around her. Her moans, pants and gasps loudening as she clutched at the woman. 

“Shh.. the kids, Chels.”

“Fuck, Rae, I’m close… I can’t…”

“Shhh, baby, please they’ll hear.”

“I’m so fucking close.”

Raven felt guilty, shushing her partner as she continued to fuck her against their bedroom door. It was a miracle she could think of anything other than the gorgeous woman in her arms. Chelsea began to whimper, her body shaking gently, her slick, wet, heat beginning to clamp down around Raven’s still moving fingers.

“Try to be quiet, okay, Chels?”

Chelsea nodded into her shoulder as her fingers dug into Raven’s back, leaving red crescent-shaped marks in her flesh, “God fucking dammit.”

Raven refused to stop, flicking her nub over and over as Chelsea tensed briefly. Raven winced as she felt Chelsea bite down on her shoulder, smothering a loud moan as she came, her body moving of its own volition. Raven’s fingers slowed as she guided her through the last spasms of her orgasm, her leg falling from its place over her hip. Raven slowly withdrew her fingers and wiped them on her pajama pants before pressing up against Chelsea, steadying her against the door as her breathing began to level out. 

“You okay?” asked Raven, bringing a hand to lift Chelsea’s head from her shoulder.

She couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of her; pink cheeks and a reddening nose, dark brown eyes shining with lust, swollen parted lips, messy red hair with random strands stuck to a sweaty forehead. She did that. 

Chelsea nodded, sighing as the corners of her mouth turned up, “Better than okay.”


End file.
